


Amigos y Amantes

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Shonen Ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3021170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mayor secreto de Shun se ve descubierto, dejandole vulnerable ante todos sus amigos, conocidos e incluso el amor de su vida. Rechazo, aceptacion, verdadera amistad y... amor?, seran el resultado de todos esos eventos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seco

Amigos y Amantes

Talvez por eso hay a quien desagrade la inocencia,  
En gran parte, es ignorancia. Y el mundo odia a los ignorantes...  
Pareciesen ser mas felices algunos que sin pensar disfrutan el momento,  
Que algunos experimentados en el campo de la vida, quienes evitan a toda costa la caída en la desilusión...  
¿será envidia?... quien sabe... con tal, todos queremos ser felices...

 

Capítulo 01  
Seco 

Shun murió.  
El chico estúpido e ilusionado, que siempre trataba de encajar en el grupo había muerto esa misma madrugada, a pesar de que el golpe lo hubiese recibido el día anterior...  
Ya no había marcha atrás...  
Su ser había sido destruido. Y su restos aún negados al dejarse morir se habían encajado de una nueva forma. Las cosas ya no serían la mismas... ni su forma de verlas tampoco...  
El despertador electrónico cambiaba simultáneamente sus tres dígitos...  
Las 6:00 am... comenzó sonar con su timbre atormentador de todas las madrugadas, pero esta vez no se inmutó, no tenía energía ni para pegarle un golpe y hacerlo callar... aunque si de querer se tratase, ya lo hubiese desbaratado contra la pared...  
El timbre seguía sonando y Shun sin moverse, sus ojos fijos en el frente, acostado de lado viendo hacia la pared. Sus ojos muy abiertos como lo estuvieron toda la noche, una última lágrima caía sola y se arrastraba por su cara inexpresiva. Se la quitó del rostro con su dedo bruscamente...  
... Una última lágrima ... había sido, y sería esa...  
Sacó los pies de la cama apoyándolos en el piso y se mantuvo unos instantes sentado al borde de ella, escuchando el sonido del despertador que aún no dejaba de dar la alarma.  
No quería ir. Pero iría, ya no como todos los días... Ya no con la misma sonrisa y el mismo entusiasmo al saludar a sus amigos. Pero iría, porque ese chico que se levantaba hoy no era el mismo pendejo de ayer, esta vez venía con los pantalones bien apretados y poco le importaría el qué dijesen los demás...  
La puerta se abrió suavemente, rechinando...  
\- ¿Shun...?  
Ikki, su hermano mayor entró al cuarto ya uniformado, observándolo con preocupación.  
No tuvo respuesta. El chico de cabellos verdes simplemente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al closet, lo abrió y buscó su uniforme.  
\- ¿No oías el despertador?, ¿no te habías levantado? – trató de sacarle palabra de nuevo.  
\- Si lo oí, pero igual no dormí en la noche. – respondió seco mientras sacaba el gancho con su uniforme y lo colocaba en la cama.  
Ikki suspiró muy bajo mientras observaba como su hermano sacaba la camisa y el pantalón del gancho y comenzaba a vestirse.  
\- Si no quieres ir hoy a clases, talvez sea mejor que no vayas... – le sugirió con suavidad.  
\- Si no es hoy, será mañana. – dijo en tono alto sin voltear a verlo. – Y no voy a parar mis estudios solo por lo que ellos digan.  
\- Shun...  
\- Ikki. – volteo y lo miró fijo a los ojos. – Lo peor, ya pasó. Y estoy preparado para lo que venga. – le dijo serio, sin el mínimo gesto de nerviosismo.  
Esto preocupaba mas a Ikki, pero no sabía que decirle. Se estuvieron un largo minuto viéndose fijos a los ojos antes de que Shun voltease de nuevo y continuara colocándose el uniforme... 

 

Una chica de cabellos rubios caminaba cabizbaja, apretando entre sus brazos y su pecho los cuadernos de las asignaturas del día. Algo temerosa, pero mas que nada avergonzada... Avergonzada terriblemente de ella misma. Seguía caminando por el corredor queriendo pasar desapercibida cuando una chica de cabellos verdosos se atravesó frente a ella...  
La rubia trató de pasar moviéndose a un lado, pero la otra chica se volvió a colocar en su frente. No le quedó otro mas que subir la mirada...  
\- ...¿Qué quieres Shaina?... – dijo casi en un susurro.  
La muchacha con cuerpo de mujer y cabellos verdes, le veía con una sonrisa poco humilde y muy satisfecha.  
\- Pensé que buscarías estar con nosotras esta mañana... – dijo Shaina.  
\- ...no... – respondió mirando hacia el piso de nuevo. - ... simplemente no... – dijo indecisa y temerosa por unos instantes, trató de pasarle por un lado pero nuevamente la chica se le atravesó. Volvió a mirarla al rostro.  
\- ¡Bien!. – Exclamó Shaina de nuevo colocando la sonrisa presumida mientras alzaba una ceja. – Que bueno que estés madurando... y que tú solita te diste cuenta, de que... – se hizo la pensativa - no pertenecías a nuestro grupo. De que gente como tú... solo está hecha para hacerle favores a gente como yo...  
\- Déjame en paz Shaina, hazte un lado...  
\- No. – dijo severa. – Veo que aún no entiendes. – volvió a sonar dulce. – Yo no hago lo que tu quieras... porque tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes. ¡Venía a decirte que no!... ¡que ni se te ocurriera acércatenos!. ¿Ok?... – se dio media vuelta, pero recordó que aún le faltaba algo por decir, entonces nuevamente encaró a la rubia. - ¿No te habías hecho muchas ilusiones verdad?. – dijo arrugando el rostro como si sintiera tristeza en verdad. – Simplemente... tu no eres... tan... “Gente”, como nosotros... – le sonrió una última vez antes de voltearse. - ¡Bye bye June!...  
Se alejó caminando por el pasillo.  
June apretó los labios y sus libros, mordiéndose los dientes y la lengua. Respiró hondo antes de continuar caminando... 

Otro chico de cabellos del mismo color, le miraba melancólicamente desde el otro lado del corredor. Solo dejó de observarla cuando uno de los compañeros con los que andaba le gritara por su nombre.  
\- ¡Hyoga!. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! – le decía con gesto enojado.  
\- Eh... si, si Jabú, te dije que... no sé... yo ... ya no tengo mente para otra muchacha...  
\- ¡Hyoga!. – le respingaba otro de sus compañeros. Este mas blanco y de cabellos alpinos. – ¡Mira nomás como has estado desde que terminaste con Irina!. Tu no quieres buscar otra muchacha es porque aún estás empeñado en... – se le acerco levantando las cejas. – en querer darle lo suyo a esta... ¿¿eh??, ¡jaja!...  
Hyoga le miró con molestia.  
\- Siempre tienes que salir con tus comentarios, ¿Verdad Ichi?...  
El chico arrugó el rostro sinceramente extrañado ante la reacción de su compañero.  
\- ¿Y ahora que mosca te picó?. Te vas a venir a hacer el inocente conmigo que soy una persona que te conozco. – bufó. – ¿No será mas bien que te estás volviendo rarito?... Ay Hyoga, ¡cuidado!, dicen que... – bajó el tono – la epidemia se está dando por allí... ¡jaja!...  
Ichi y Jabú se rieron a carcajadas esperando que Hyoga hiciese lo mismo. Hyoga simplemente los observó...  
...¿Cómo... había podido ser... así?...  
Negando con la cabeza, mostrándose ligeramente molesto se volteó queriendo dirigirse hacia su salón solo, cuando notó como la gente comenzaba a murmurar. Algunos incluso se devolvían hacia la entrada con una sonrisa en el rostro...  
\- ¡Vaya! – grito Ichi. - ¡Pero si llegó Shuniii! – dijo con un cariño en el tono totalmente falso. 

...Shun...  
Al escuchar su nombre, tanto Hyoga, como June quien iba ya pasos mas adelante, voltearon hacia la entrada. El chico de cabellos verdes venía entrando con su acostumbrada carpeta en la mano. Caminando serio en frente del pasillo. Al lado, su hermano mayor con gesto serio y molesto. 

\- No te acerques Ichi... ¡Una sola palabra para con mi hermano y...!  
\- Basta Ikki. – dijo Shun calmado. – Déjalo que diga, lo que se le dé la gana...  
\- ¡¡¡Uyyy pero si ya no necesita que el hermanito lo defienda!!! – dijo Ichi acercándosele hasta colocársele en frente. Se le quedó mirado como si de la cosa mas extraña se tratase y de repente, se llevó una mano a la boca como un gesto exagerado de sorpresa. - ¿Será que el niño... se está volviendo un hombre?!!!  
\- Te voy a... – amenazó Ikki con su puño pero Shun estiró su brazo y lo detuvo.  
\- Exactamente... Ichi... – dijo lento dándole énfasis a cada sílaba. - ... y si no te quitas del frente... te voy a tener que golpear...  
\- Uyyyy!!! – Ichi se hizo el asustado. - ¡Pero si se ha vuelto alzado y todo!. ¡A la final como que si se habrá vuelto todo un machito!... ¡Ya hasta amenaza con darme un gol...!!!  
\- ... 

El golpe fue duro. Ichi terminó en el suelo acariciándose la nariz que comenzaba a sangrarle. Subió la mirada y vio como Shun le pasaba por un lado junto a su hermano. Se acarició un poco la nariz antes de volverse a levantar. 

\- ¡TÚ!... ¡NIÑITA!... ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!...  
\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?... – Preguntó un hombre mayor y de cabellos verdosos que se abría paso entre las personas que se habían detenido en la entrada. Era el director del colegio... el profesor Shion.  
\- Absolutamente nada profesor. – dijo Shun calmadamente. Mientras le pasaba por un lado sin importarle si quiera si esa respuesta satisfacía la pregunta del director. Este arrugó el rostro... y para la extrañes de todos, lo dejó pasar sin decirle nada. Cosa que no hizo con Ichi, a quien miró con recelo...  
\- No quiero mas pleitos Ichi. – advirtió serio. – Será mejor que te controles...  
\- Si señor... – asintió este mientras se acariciaba la nariz.  
El Profesor giró la mirada y miró hacia los demás muchachos.  
\- ¡Acá no ha pasado nada!. ¡Vayan a sus salones o yo mismo me encargaré de que sus tiempos libres sean mínimos!. – amenazó y los estudiantes comenzaron a circular. 

Hyoga vio pasar al chico de cabellos verdes por el medio del pasillo. Totalmente indiferente a la situación a su alrededor. June por su parte, cruzó la mirada en un momento con el rostro inexpresivo del chico, ambos se vieron por unos pequeños segundos, pero ella finalizó ese cruce bajando de nuevo la mirada y continuando con su camino. Shun, lo hizo tal cual... 

Pero en su camino. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de recordar...  
De recordar el como antes cruzaban los pasillos tan alegres. Sobre todo aquella vez en que Shun tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de Shun... 

 

\- ¡Devuélvemelo!... ¡Dame ese papel! – le gritaba mientras la perseguía. Ella finalmente se detuvo cuando Shun logró tomarla por la mano. Se reía inocentemente y luchaba por no dejarse quitar el papel.  
\- ¡Ya ya que!, de todos modos ya lo leí... – decía ella.  
\- ¡Eres una abusadora!. – le dijo Shun medio en serio, medio en broma.  
\- Jaja si, si lo sé. – dijo ella sin darle importancia. – pero... ¡anda!, ¡Dime a quien le dedicas ese poema!...  
Shun alzó ambas cejas sorprendido.  
\- ¡No!. – dijo arrugando el rostro, como si fuese la pregunta mas absurda que hubiese oído.  
\- ¡Anda!. Te prometo que no te voy a molestar con eso... – dijo ella colocando gesto inocente.  
\- ¡No June!... Por... ¡Por Dios!, tu sabes que a mí no me gusta estar... hablando de ... eso... – dijo algo nervioso.  
\- ¡Vamos!... tu sabes que yo ya lo asumí... ¡Dime!, ¡No tengas miedo!...  
Shun alzó una ceja, terriblemente dudoso.  
\- Por favor... – dijo ella colocando la mirada mas inocente e implorante que tenia.  
\- Está bien... – dijo apenas. June se le lanzó encima, lo abrazo y le dio un beso el cachete.  
\- ¡Sabía que me ibas a terminar diciendo!. – lo tomó del brazo. – Ven... Ven y en el camino me vas contado todo.... es decir, TODO... ¿Por qué te gusto?, ¿Cómo fue aquello?... ¡quiero lujo de detalles!... 

Así se fueron alejando, los dos chicos. Amigos en ese entonces...  
Durante el camino de ese pasillo. Shun pensaba haber descubierto lo mas hermoso de la amistad. Fue una de esas ilusiones gigantescas que mas tarde, asumiría como talvez el peor error... que pudiese haber cometido... 

Lo cierto, era que ahora sus caminos parecían estar separados... o en realidad lo estaban...  
A pesar de ir al mismo salón, June fue por su lado y Shun por el suyo...  
Hyoga vio desde donde se encontraban como el chico de cabellos verdes se despedía de su hermano mientras este giraba hacia otro pasillo. Volteó cuando sintió que alguien le besó el cachete, y miró a la chica de cabellos verdes, a Shaina.  
\- ¿Qué tal muchachos?, ¿tremendo escándalo que arma aquel anormal no?...  
\- Así es. – dijo Ichi frotándose su nariz aun sangrando. – Pero ni te creas que me quedo con esa. Ahora estaba el profesor pero cuando no esté...  
\- Tú fuiste quien comenzó Ichi. – Interrumpió Hyoga bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que todos oyera y se le quedaran mirando. Sus dos amigos, Shaina y otra chica que le acompañaba... Irina...  
\- ¿Cómo vas a decir eso Hyoga?. – dijo Irina, una chica rubia y hermosa. - ¿No viste como lo golpeó?, ¡Está sangrando!...  
\- El se lo buscó...  
\- ¡Hyoga!...  
\- ¡Es la verdad y tú lo sabes Ichi!. – Dijo obviamente molesto y subiéndole el tono a su amigo, quien lo veía con gesto sumamente sorprendido. – Sabes que es verdad... – Se dio media vuelta y siguió hacia su salón, dejando completamente consternados a sus amigos.  
\- Está muy extraño... – dijo Shaina apenas se alejó lo suficiente.  
\- Bueno, ya se le pasará, cualquiera agarra una rabia por este colegio y demás... – dijo Jabú – Además... – dijo cambiando el gesto a sonriente y observando a Irina. – Estoy seguro que en menos de una semana el chico te va a estar pidiendo algo de nuevo pequeñita... ¿qué te parece?...  
\- ¡Bien!. ¡Me alegra mucho!. – dijo ella sinceramente. – No debí haberlo terminado en un comienzo... es decir, no hay ningún muchacho menos... “anormal” que él, por Dios... me hacían pasar una pena algunos... no... el no será gran cosa, pero está mejor que muchos acá...  
\- Uh... bueno preciosa, te daría una oportunidad conmigo peeero... sabes que Shaina llegó primero. – La toma por la cintura sonriendo. - ¿Vamos a clases?...  
Todos asintieron y seguidamente recorrieron también el pasillo, Ichi al último aún sobándose la nariz.


	2. Por Anormal

Capítulo 02   
Por anormal 

Juntos ya, se encontraban en el salón...   
El profesor copiaba una interminable clase de matemática en la pizarra, concentrado. Tanto, que llevaba varios minutos escribiendo sin aún decir ‘buenos días’ a sus alumnos...   
Shun copiaba ignorando algunas insinuaciones de Ichi y Jabú desde el final del salón. ‘Shuniii voltea Shuniii bonito!’...   
June por otro lado no lograba concentrarse...   
Menos con esos dos molestando a... su amigo...   
Volteó su cuaderno y se ubicó en las últimas páginas, como siempre lo hacía para dibujar cada vez que se encontraba aburrida. Al hacerlo, vio algunos rastros de la última hoja de su cuaderno, arrancada...   
Suspiró...   
Todo era su culpa. Todo. Sus ojos se aguaron y se sintió tan avergonzada que colocó sus brazos doblados en su mesa de trabajo sumergió el rostro entre ellos y lloró silenciosamente, sin que los demás se diesen cuenta... 

Lloró por lástima... lloró por rabia... lloró por si misma y porque el pasado no tenía marcha atrás...   
Si tan solo no hubiese arrancado esa hoja y hecho lo que hizo con ella. 

‘Shun... por favor, perdóname...’ 

Solo se atrevía a pedírselo en su mente. Pues temía (o sabía), que su amigo, Shun, no podría perdonar, semejante traición... 

\- Por favor, préstamelo, solo lo quiero guardar yo también es que... me ha gustado mucho. Te prometo que no se lo voy a mostrar a nadie. – Recordaba sus propias palabras, su propia falsedad, en ese momento pudo no haber tenido intención de hacerlo... pero lo había hecho, cuando la tentación se presentó, lo había hecho... 

‘Como lo lamento...’ 

\- Está bien... yo... – dudaba Shun suspirando. – Yo confío en ti, gracias por... ser mi amiga... – sonreía con algo de vergüenza, que hermosa sonrisa tenía, que dulce, que inocente...   
June le devolvía la sonrisa mientras tomaba el papel de Shun y transcribía el poema, en la última hoja de su cuaderno. Poema que protegió. Cuaderno y hoja que nunca mostró hasta aquel día, en que viniera a dañarlo todo... 

Su rostro se arrugaba y se tornaba rojo en la oscuridad en que se encontraba, atrapado entre sus brazos cubriéndola. A pesar de sus intentos por disimular su cuerpo temblaba, delatándola ante los ojos de todos, quienes comenzaban a murmurar...   
Shun apenas la pudo observar y decidió voltear la mirada. Ya no. Ya no podía darse el lujo, de colocarse igual... 

El Profesor volteó al escuchar el murmureo alto que se había provocado en su salón. Buscó con su mirada entre los alumnos la causa del mismo y lo vio.   
\- ¿Pasa algo Señorita?... – le preguntó muy bajo, acercándosele y tomándola por el brazo.   
Ella asustada al sentir la mano del profesor, levantó el rostro y se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.   
\- Nada... que se pueda solucionar... profesor. – dijo con la voz quebrada, sintiendo dolor en cada palabra pronunciada por esa voz quebrada. Sin decir más, salió apurada del salón. El profesor la observó salir y el murmullo se hizo mas fuerte...   
\- Denme unos instantes yo... voy a hablar con ella. – dijo el profesor saliendo del aula, a paso rápido, igual que ella, con la intención de alcanzarla. 

Genial...   
Ahora Shun, se encontraría totalmente solo con...   
\- ¡¡¡¡SHUNIIII!!!   
Habían tardado mucho...   
Trató de igual manera de no hacerles caso. Hyoga tomaba con sus manos el borde de su mesa. Sintiendo por dentro una gigantesca... impotencia... 

\- ¿Shunii no me has oído?. ¡Te he estado llamando desde comienzos de clase! – Dijo Ichi acercándosele y acariciándole suavemente la oreja. Shun movió la cabeza a un lado con molestia. Evitando el contacto. – Uy... ¡estás tan agresivo!, pero creo que no sabes que estás jugando con fuego...   
\- Pensé que te bastaría con un solo golpe Ichi. – dijo Shun molesto viéndolo fijo a los ojos. – Pero se me olvidaba que no todos los animales, tienen el don de aprender...   
Se escuchó alguna que otra risa en el salón, callada automáticamente por las miradas de Ichi y Jabú.   
\- ¿Te estás creyendo de mucho eh?... ¡Debería ser al revés!, Deberías estar arrastrándote de vergüenza... suplicando que no nos metamos contigo, ¡Pidiendo que no te repitamos una y otra vez lo ANORMAL que eres!...   
Shun se paró de su silla.   
\- Te voy a dejar sin tabique. – le advirtió una vez más.   
\- ¡Atrévete pues!, ¡Mamita!, ¡Esta vez no voy a dejarte que hagas lo que quieras!, ¡Si te la das de machito, adelante!, ¡Te voy a tratar cual uno!...   
\- ¡Ichi!. – gritó Hyoga molesto. Éste no le hizo caso.   
\- ¡Jódelo Ichi!, No queremos mas anormales en este colegio... – dijo Shaina desde su puesto. Jabú e Irina sonreían a sus lados.   
Hyoga no creía lo que oía...   
¿Cómo...?   
¿Cómo había podido el... creer tener... amigos?... 

Ichi lanzó un golpe. Shun se quitó.   
\- Uhhh – se burlaba el alpino. – ¡pudiste con ese!, que tal este – lanzó otro golpe, esquivado por igual. - ¡O este!, ¡ESTE!... – No logró golpearlo...   
Es impresionante...   
El amor es fuerte... pero el odio también es intenso...   
Y Shun se defendía con odio... y lo golpeó con odio... 

\- ARGHH!! – Ichi gritó fuerte cuando recibió un segundo golpe muy fuerte en el rostro, en la nariz, cayó de espaldas.   
\- Te lo advertí. – le dijo con rabia, viéndolo desde arriba.   
\- Maldito... – murmuró Jabú alzando su puño, para golpear a Shun por detrás pero... 

PUM!...   
Hyoga le golpeó en el rostro primero... 

\- ¡Jabú! – grito Shaina.   
\- ¡Hyoga! – Exclamó Irina igualmente sorprendida.   
\- Vete Shun... – Dijo el rubio.   
Shun no creía lo que acababa de ver. Se quedó mirándole con el rostro arrugado. Le había golpeado a su amigo...   
-¡Que te vayas dije!. – gritó con mas fuerza, imperativo. 

Shun lo miró un instante más antes de bajar su mirada hacia Ichi.   
\- Ten mas cuidado con quien te metes... – le susurró antes de salir del salón. 

Hyoga tendría, muchas cosas que explicar...   
Había tenido un muy extraño comportamiento. Eso pensaba Shun al salir del salón...   
No entendía como una persona cambiaba de un día, para el otro...   
Bueno... si lo entendía...   
Él mismo era un ejemplo. Talvez, Hyoga si había podido recapacitar. Talvez al fin se había dado cuenta de que su ‘grupito’ no era el más indicado... 

Pero no podía entender, el porque...   
¿Por qué lo había defendido?... 

Sacudió su cabeza incluso antes de culminar la idea en su mente. Pues simplemente, era una idea que no valía la pena considerar... 

Saliendo del salón, durante el recorrido del pasillo, se detuvo en la entrada al baño de mujeres. Pudo ver al profesor, charlando con June quien lloraba...   
El profesor, al notar la presencia del chico, simplemente cerró la puerta... 

Shun sintió su pecho apretarse. Nunca le había gustado verla así...   
Y Nunca, la había visto de esa manera, triste tan intensamente. No podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho está...   
La vida continuaba y el debía hacer lo mismo...   
Observó la puerta recién cerrada, estaba forrada de verde y rojo, típico adorno por las fechas en que se encontraban. El dibujo de un niño con una sonrisa y un sombrero rojo se encontraba en la mitad de la puerta. Un niño de sombrero rojo, con una sonrisa...   
Muy grande la sonrisa...   
Muy feliz... talvez, aún la vida no le mostraba su otra cara. La de la desilusión, la de la tristeza, la soledad y el engaño...   
Por eso aún podía sonreír. Porque aún era inocente. Inocente, como hasta ayer, él mismo lo había sido...   
Pero no... ahora no podía verlo como inocencia... 

\- Pendejo...   
Susurró para si mismo, dándose la vuelta y continuando el camino por el pasillo. Manteniendo la imagen feliz, sonriente del niño. Del niño pendejo. De si mismo. De Shun. Del antiguo e imbécil Shun que creyó ciegamente en los demás y que embarró al fondo la pata, soñando. Soñando con cosas imposibles... por eso era eso, un pendejo... 

Se recordó a si mismo con ese sombrerito...   
En el ensayo de hace dos días...   
Haciendo sus gestos sumamente expresivos, en el acto cultural que realizaban. Un nacimiento viviente, él tenía el papel de Gabriel. El Ángel Gabriel, que anunciaba a María la llegada del salvador...   
Sonreía al dar la noticia a María...   
A Irina... 

Recordó a June llegar y pedir permiso para sacarlo unos minutos del ensayo. Total, los demás podrían seguir ensayando. Y así fue... 

\- Tengo algo que decirte... – decía ella con ojos de preocupación.   
Shun levantaba la ceja y arrugaba el rostro sumamente intrigado, incluso, preocupado por su amiga. June le miró al rostro y observó esa mirada, y ese brillo en los ojos. Notó su preocupación y como una de las pocas veces, se fijó por completo en sus facciones, en su vestir...   
Se veía... tierno, con su sombrero de navidad. Y... hermoso con su traje blanco y alas de ángel... eso era, un ángel. Un ángel puro e inocente que acababa de sentenciar. No podía hablar...   
\- ¿Qué pasa June?, ¿Sucede algo?. – Preguntaba el ángel con preocupación. Ella le miró dudosa unos instantes. No podía... así... no podía...   
\- Quería... – dudó una última vez, antes de sonreír y mostrarse alegre como normalmente estaba. – ¡Desearte suerte en tu acto mañana!, ¡Estoy segura que lo harás excelente!. – Lo abrazó.   
Shun suspiró aliviado y le correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.   
\- Muchas Gracias June... de verdad... muchas gracias por todo...   
\- No es nada Shun. – dijo ella apretando el rostro a sus espaldas y conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. – Te quiero demasiado... – dijo en un susurro. Shun oyó su voz quebrada pero no la interpretó con tristeza, si no con alegría conmovida...   
\- Yo también... te aprecio DEMASIADO... 

Le abrazaba con fuerza. 

\- Pendejo... – volvía a repetirse mientras caminaba lejos del lugar. 

Jabú se levantaba sumamente molesto del piso.   
\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES LO QUE TE PASA HYOGA?! – Le gritó fuerte. - ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO O QUÉ?.   
Shaina negó con la cabeza fúrica en señal de desaprobación con Hyoga y salió del salón, por inercia, Irina la persiguió. Ichi se levanta aún acariciándose la nariz, algunos de los demás alumnos lo ayudaban a pararse... ‘hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, creo que le ha partido la nariz...’   
Varios chicos acompañaban a Ichi a la enfermería, ayudándolo mientras que otros aún esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Hyoga, quien aún no mediaba palabra. Vio salir a Ichi con los demás y vio a un Jabú igualmente impaciente, pidiendo respuesta. Luego volteó hacia los demás y les vio el rostro...   
\- ¿Es que acaso es el problema de todos o es noticia popular?, ¡Lárguense!. – les ordenó. Muchos se asustaron ante el grito y salieron del salón. No era primera que alguien de ese... ‘grupo’, les mandaba de esa manera...   
Al final, cuando todos salieron, el último de ellos cerró la puerta. Dejándolos solos.   
\- Fueron injustos... – dijo Hyoga sin tardar un segundo más.   
\- ¿Injustos Hyoga?, ¿Qué no viste lo que ese... TIPO, le hizo a Ichi?, ¡Le ha partido la nariz!...   
\- El se lo buscó.   
\- ¡Claro que no!. ¿Quien le manda a hacer tan... RARO?   
\- Eso no es tu problema Jabú. – le dijo. – El punto es que se lo advirtió, ¡y tú no tenías porque meterte en su problema!...   
Jabú le miró incluso mas extrañado.   
\- ¿Y por eso me vas a golpear?... ¿por defender al muchachito?. ¿Por él?. ¿Por defenderlo?... – Jabú le miraba incrédulo por su mente pasaban mil ideas. – Es que acaso es cierto... ¿qué se te está pegando lo rarito?...   
\- No seas IMBÉCIL Jabú. – le dijo muy lento volteándose hacia la puerta, dando por culminada la conversación.   
\- ¿Entonces porque es Hyoga? – dijo Jabú haciéndolo detener con la mano en la puerta. – porque que yo sepa... tu nunca has hecho algo.... como eso... ni siquiera por Irina...   
\- No... – dijo Hyoga. – Solo... fueron injustos... ustedes lo saben...   
Salió del salón. No quedó conforme consigo mismo, con su respuesta, pero fue lo único que pudo decir. Dejando a un Jabú doblemente consternado y molesto en el salón de matemáticas... 

 

\- Sea lo que sea, se puede arreglar...   
\- No... – Respondía June con su voz quebrada. – El pasado no se puede cambiar...   
\- Es verdad. – Asintió el maestro. – Pero el futuro, si...   
Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.   
\- Tendrás que disculparme, pero debo devolverme al salón... tan solo piénsalo, perdónate a ti misma y busca el modo... de cambiar el futuro...   
\- Gracias Profesor Dhoko...   
\- No ha sido nada, pequeña... – dijo por último él, antes de salir del baño. 

El Profesor, salió del baño y se dirigió al salón. Sin notar a sus espaldas, como dos alumnas escondidas hasta ahora entraban al baño y cerraban la puerta con seguro tras ellas. June las vio entrar, apenas se volteó y se limpió las lágrimas...   
\- ¡A VER! – Dijo Shaina altanera. - ¿Qué CARRIZO fue lo que le dijiste al profesor?...   
\- Nada. – dijo ella con rabia. – Nunca volveré a cometer el error de decir las cosas que no me corresponden...   
\- Mira perrita... – le dijo la cabellos verdes, haciéndola voltear por el hombro. – Si a nosotros nos llegan a hacer algo los profesores, te las vas a ver feo... – le advirtió. – Mejor es que dejes las cosas como están y no revuelvas mas el avispero...   
\- ¡Ja!... además, ¿qué pensabas? – Irina se unió a la conversación. - ¿Qué en verdad te íbamos a aceptar?, ¿Qué en verdad... íbamos a ayudar a tu amiguito... rarito? – dijo ella con asco. – Hay que ver... que ustedes... se atraen... – Admitió con repulsión.   
June le miró con odio, quería ahorcarla.   
\- Son unas desgraciadas...   
\- ¡NO!. – Gritó Shaina. - ¡Desgraciada eres tú, que traicionaste a tu ‘amigo’! 

Eso le dolió. Le dolió horriblemente y le hizo bajar la mirada. Sus ojos se volvían a aguar, con su llanto interminable...   
\- La que le puso la soga al cuello a él fuiste tú, ¡no nosotras!... Nosotras no somos nada de él...   
\- Gracias a Dios... – agregó Irina.   
\- Ni nos interesa serlo, tú en cambio... eres una estúpida que creías que te volverías popular o que te aceptaríamos solo por mostrarnos eso... – bufó – que ridícula...   
\- Yo no lo hice por ustedes... lo hice por Shun...   
\- ¡Ay por favor! – dijo Shaina. - ¿En verdad creías que ÉL le iba a prestar atención?... eres tan enferma como él...   
\- ¡Talvez! – dijo ella. – Talvez me pasé y... y... desee un imposible...   
\- ¡Ohhh al fin te das cuenta de que existen cosas imposibles! – dijo Irina con sarcasmo. – Eres una mediocre...   
\- Una estúpida... – dijo Shaina.   
June respiró hondo. Ya no podía soportar más. Sentía que esas palabras, eran reales... ella misma se las había repetido, pero ya no podía más. Salió del baño haciéndolas a un lado, molesta y nuevamente apurada. Las otras dos, la vieron retirarse del lugar con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.


	3. Confio en Ti

Capítulo 03   
Confío en ti 

El largo pasillo principal se encontraba completamente solitario.   
Todos debían estar en clase. Incluso los alumnos del profesor Dhoko...   
Era mediodía y los rayos del sol penetraban por la entrada del colegio y el principio del pasillo. El suelo brillaba debido a sus rayos, con una luz blanquecina...   
A cada lado del pasillo, se encontraban los casilleros de los alumnos de la institución. Y entre estos casilleros, algunas puertas hacia otros salones o corredores...   
Una silla larga, como para tres personas recostada en una de las paredes. Siendo usada tan solo por un chico.   
Miraba el suelo. Su vista fija en esa luz blanquecina reflejada en el piso. Sin ganas de pensar, porque solo llegaba a lo mismo. Suspiraba constantemente, esperando a que el timbre sonara indicando que era hora de ir al salón de ciencias sociales. Pero aún no sonaba...   
Le extrañaba que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos. Que Ichi no anduviese quejándose o armando un escándalo por lo pasado con su nariz, talvez ya estaba en la enfermería. Hyoga, Jabú y los demás charlando molestos en el salón. O talvez no molestos. Talvez todo fuese parte de un ‘show’ de una broma y ahora, debían estar precisamente burlándose de él...   
June... ella seguro seguía llorando en el baño. El profesor Dhoko diciéndole mil un cosas, para que le entendiera a él y para que le pidiese perdón...   
Aunque eso ya, no sirviera de mucho... 

Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos. Que apenas y notó una sombra entre esa luz blanquecina, subió la mirada y vio a su director, el profesor Shion.   
\- Shun... quiero hablar contigo.   
Fue todo lo que dijo, suavemente. El chico, suspiró y se levantó. Ya se lo imaginaba todo. Talvez lo suspenderían de muchas clases, lo expulsarían por unos días, o para siempre...   
Eso no le importaba demasiado la verdad... 

Siguió al profesor hasta su oficina. La temida oficina del director. Hasta le provocó reír irónicamente por su estado, el no tenía nada de miedo, aunque en si, el ahora no tenía nada...   
El director se sentó en la silla frente a su mesa de trabajo y estiró el brazo pidiéndole a Shun que hiciese lo mismo. Él lo hizo, suspiró y le vio a los ojos. El Profesor, también veía sus ojos verdes con atención, sin rudeza, con toda la intención de poder entender, qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de este pobre muchacho... 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?. – Fue lo primero que le preguntó.   
\- No muy bien. – dijo el con sinceridad, pero sin tener ganas tampoco de tocar el tema. Hubo profundo silencio. El profesor seguía viéndole a los ojos, como esperando que el agregase mas a su respuesta...   
\- Sabrás por qué te he mandado a llamar... – agregó después de unos instantes.   
\- Si, lo sé. – dijo. El profesor asintió asumiendo la respuesta.   
\- También sabrás que el único... ‘problema’ no es el que le hayas roto el tabique a tu compañero. Y que hay... representantes, que les gustaría verte fuera de la institución. Lejos de sus hijos. Porque te consideran... una mala influencia... – buscaba las palabras menos hirientes sin cambiar la verdad, quería ser sincero, quería llegarle a ese chico.   
Shun subió el rostro poco preocupado, creía ver acercarse una noticia.   
\- ¿Me va a botar?. – pregunta curioso.   
\- ...   
De nuevo hubo silencio profundo.   
Solo sonaba un poco el rechinar de un ventilador en el techo de la oficina. Daba mas ruido que aire. 

\- Sabes que no podría hacer eso...   
\- De poder, todo se puede, sabrá usted si es lo que debe hacer... – respondió Shun.   
\- No debo. – contestó él. – Y tu sabes que es así... – bajó el rostro viendo a la mesa. – Nunca he... tocado este tema con ningún alumno de esta forma. Al fin creo... haberme dado cuenta de que antes, he obrado mal y que... lamentablemente, el pasado no se puede cambiar... – se mojó el labio inferior antes de subir la mirada hacia Shun de nuevo. - ... pero el futuro si...   
Shun respiró hondo y alzó una ceja.   
\- ¿a dónde quiere llegar?...   
\- Sabes que no te puedo expulsar del colegio Shun. Pero... los representantes piden un cambio, no quieren que sus hijos sean... “influenciados” por un comportamiento como el tuyo. Lo consideran... una enfermedad. Pero... tú y yo sabemos que no es así. – negó con la cabeza mientras le veía a los ojos. Buscaba apoyo en esos ojos, pero su rostro estaba muerto, inexpresivo. Respiró hondo y suspiró, no era fácil para si mismo. – El día en que... me encontraste... con el profesor Dhoko, pensé había sido un día de debilidad... pero... me he dado cuenta, que en mis cuarenta años de vida... ese ha sido el momento, en que he sido mas honesto conmigo mismo... – Shun veía a su profesor avergonzado. Por primera vez veía ese gesto en el director de cara seria. Ya el conocía su secreto, en un comienzo se le había hecho increíble, pero igualmente lo respetó... – Fue ahora, a esta edad y después de tanto tiempo de soledad, que por fin me he dado cuenta... – le miró a los ojos – de que soy gay...   
Shun profundizó la mirada en sus ojos. De verdad, le estaba costando decir lo que estaba diciendo. Admitir lo que estaba admitiendo. Pero... notaba como era él el que se estaba desahogando, como era él quien lo había llamado pero no para charlar de si, sino de él mismo, de su situación, que debía ser... tan confusa...   
\- Por eso quiero que sepas, que yo soy incapaz de expulsarte, pero... – le tomó la mano entre las dos suyas. – no quiero que te hagan daño... – su mirada temblaba. Temblaba tentado a llorar, algo... nunca antes visto por Shun en su director, siempre de cara fuerte, porte firme y aspecto severo...   
Se sintió conmovido. Y sintió como su ser se sentía triste de nuevo. Odió eso, pero era lo que sentía... y se permitió sentirlo una última vez. Colocó su otra mano sobre las dos de su profesor y le vio derecho a los ojos.   
\- Gracias... – le susurró con sus ojos aguados al igual. – Muchas gracias profesor...   
Shion le sonrió ligeramente y Shun devolvió el gesto.   
\- Trataré... de disimular mi... condición, tal cual trata de hacerlo usted... – le dijo a su profesor. El borró suavemente la sonrisa.   
\- Es muy triste tener que vivir y ocultar quien en realidad somos... pero... en este lugar, tiene que ser así... - Shun asintió suavemente. – Solo espero... que seas fuerte. Que seas fuerte y resistas hasta que... llegue esa persona que tanto esperas y que tanto necesitas... y hasta que el mundo, sea capaz de entendernos...   
Shun bajó nuevamente la cabeza decepcionado.   
\- No quiero de nuevo soñar con imposibles. – dijo serio. – El mundo no nos va a entender... y esa persona... talvez no llegue jamás... 

De nuevo, solo se oyó el rechinar del ventilador. Ambos voltearon la mirada hacia otro punto. Silencio de nuevo. Y otro sonido, esta vez el de la silla del director, quien se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Shun también se levantó e hizo lo mismo, se adelantó al profesor y fue el quien posó su mano en la manilla...   
\- No llegará nunca... – sonrió suavemente, al fin sintiendo estar consciente de la verdad. 

Abrió la puerta y... ¡ahí estaba él...!   
\- ¡Hyoga...!   
Su rostro se extrañó.   
El rubio se encontraba avergonzado, con un brazo estirado, a punto de tocar la puerta.   
\- Shun...   
Fue todo lo que dijo él. Antes de verse a los ojos uno al otro.   
\- ¿qué... que haces aquí? – preguntó Shun con la voz y las piernas temblando.   
\- Yo... yo solo te... te... – se dio cuenta que aún tenía el brazo estirado así que lo bajo. – quería hablar contigo...   
Shun arrugaba el rostro sin entender. Sin saber... qué hacia él ahí...   
Porque la vida se lo había colocado ahí en frente justo en este momento...   
¿Por qué el le veía con los mismos ojos de preocupación que el sentía tener?. No hallaba respuesta. No sabía que palabra decir... 

\- Ve Shun... – dijo el director haciéndose notar nuevamente. – Será... bueno que vayas y hables con... Hyoga... – le sonrió ligeramente. 

Shun sintió su pecho contraerse de nuevo, al considerar la idea del director y ver su sonrisa. Volteó de nuevo hacia Hyoga...   
\- Por favor... – le dijo él con sus ojos azules brillando intensamente. Le extendió la mano...   
Y Shun la tomó... 

Juntos, caminaron hacia lo que era la cancha del colegio. El campo en el que se practicaban varios de los deportes de la unidad educativa. Subiendo por una escalera se sentaron en los puestos mas altos de las gradas...   
Hyoga aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo que iba a hacer. Pero igual lo había hecho y aquí estaba, junto a él en este momento y le había pedido hablar con él. Quería saber la verdad, saberlo todo... 

Se estuvieron sentados viendo al frente unos instantes. Ambos algo avergonzados y confundidos, esquivando el cruce de sus miradas así fuese por casualidad. Pegaba una brisa suave pero refrescante, como siempre la había en diciembre por esos lugares... 

\- Shun... yo... – comenzó Hyoga. – quería pedirte disculpas... Disculpas por, haberme metido contigo, haberme burlado de ti en algún momento y... no darme cuenta de que... había una persona dentro de ti... – aún las palabras le sonaban duras. Veía hacia el frente, sintiendo vergüenza, preguntándose que diría él. Shun se estaba callado, no daba ninguna respuesta. El silencio se hacía desesperante, pero el lo respetaba, se lo merecía y sabía... que no era el único confundido en el lugar...   
\- ¿Por qué...? – preguntó Shun. - ¿Por qué me defendiste de Jabú esta mañana?... ¿Por qué fuiste capaz... de golpear a tu amigo por defenderme... a mí?...   
No pudo evitarlo, esa pregunta se salía sola de su boca. Y el mismo sintió vergüenza y miedo... por haberla hecho. Miedo por su respuesta, miedo al rechazo, miedo a saber que todo esto podía ser una farsa y en cualquier momento, el rubio se moriría de risa mientras lo señala como un estúpido. 

Pero esto no pasaba...   
A Hyoga también le costaba responder. 

\- Ellos no son mis amigos... – dijo bajando el rostro, decepcionado. – Tarde me dí cuenta, que en verdad... no tengo amigos... – jugueteaba con sus dedos observándolos mientras hablaba, era difícil. – Yo no... puedo querer tanto, a personas que son así...   
Shun volteó la mirada hacia el rubio. El tenía la cabeza baja y el viento movía sus largos cabellos dorados. Bajó el rostro también. Él sabía lo que era sentirse decepcionado por un amigo... y no era nada facil...   
Otra vez el silencio... 

\- Shun... – dijo Hyoga después de tomar valor, verlo de frente a los ojos y tomarle de la mano. - ¿quieres ser... mi amigo?...   
Shun también lo vio de cerca de esos hermosos ojos azules. Que tenían un brillo intenso...   
Era una mirada suplicante, triste... dolida...   
Un rostro hermoso...   
Pero tenía miedo, aún dudaba... no quería...   
¡No quería ser un pendejo de nuevo!... 

\- Por favor... – le susurró Hyoga mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro. 

Shun se mordía el labio y de un impulso...   
Lo abrazó... 

\- Está bien Hyoga... está bien... – dijo con su voz quebrada, apretándolo con fuerza. – quiero ser... tu amigo... 

El viento siguió moviendo sus cabellos.   
El abrazo se prolongó mucho... demasiado, sin ellos mismos notarlos...   
Uno lloraba en el hombro del otro, apoyándose, queriéndose y confiándose la vida misma, porque en ese momento, uno podía acabar con la existencia del otro... 

Una ilusión...   
Un imposible se había hecho realidad, eran amigos...   
Y eso... era mucho más, de lo que cada uno, podía esperar...


	4. El Recuerdo

Capítulo 04   
El Recuerdo 

\- ¡Ahora con ustedes el pesebre viviente!   
La gente, los padres mas que nada aplaudían a sus hijos. Los alumnos aplaudían en apoyo a sus compañeros y compañeras. 

\- ¡Te Amo Irina!   
Gritaba un chico de tercer año desde las gradas cuando ella y el resto del elenco salían desde la institución. Ella simplemente ignoró el comentario y miró hacia el piso con gesto apesadumbrado... 

\- ¡Vamos Irina! – Gritaba Jabú parado en las gradas al lado de Ichi e Hyoga, quienes sonreían y saludaban con la mano.   
Bajo las gradas. Una chica rubia, la amiga de Shun abría una puerta y entraba con cuidado de no ser vista.   
\- Llegas tarde... – le dijo Shaina quien ya se encontraba en esa entrada, bajo las gradas.   
\- No... no estaba segura de... hacer esto...   
\- ¡Tranquila June!, ya te dije que es solo para confirmar... me parece haberlo visto ya en una ocasión viendo... a ‘esa persona’... – ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. – Si es así, te aseguro que voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para juntarlos... te digo que... el amor es algo precioso... – June veía desconfiada. – Gracias por confiar en mí... – siguió Shaina. – me alegra... al fin haber conseguido una amiga – le sonrió. June dudó un último instante, estiró la mano con la hoja arrancada de su cuaderno y Shaina no tardó mucho en tomarla y leerla...   
June dobló los brazos y se acarició. Lo hecho, hecho estaba ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando Shaina finalizó de leer la carta, la dobló lentamente pensativa, mientras asentía... 

\- Muchas gracias por confiar en mí... – le dijo viéndola de nuevo a los ojos. – te aseguro no te vas a arrepentir... – Mintió, riéndose con todo el sarcasmo posible en su interior. Se alejó, acercándose a la puerta para salir...   
\- Espera... – le dijo June. – Dame la hoja... – le pidió.   
Shaina se volteó.   
\- ¡Vamos June!, ya lo he leído... ¿qué caso tiene que me la quede?, tu podrás pedírsela de nuevo... además, está... muy bello, ¿no hay problema en que lo guarde o si?...   
\- Yo...   
\- ¡Vamos June!, es un... regalo de amigas... simplemente – le picó el ojo. – ¡Feliz Navidad! – le dijo mientras salía del lugar. June respiró hondo, y segundos después la siguió... esperando, haber hecho lo correcto...   
Y Que algún día, Shun, pudiese agradecérselo... 

Al June salir de debajo de las gradas oyó aplausos y gritos estruendosos.   
¡El Acto había comenzado!...   
Se abrió paso entre algunas de las personas que se encontraban alrededor de los actores, mientras Shaina subía a las gradas, de frente al acto... 

>

\- ¿Qué pasa Shaina?...   
Le preguntó Jabú con fastidio cuando esta le tocó el hombro. Sin tardarse, ella le pasó la nota con una sonrisa. El chico arrugó el rostro sin comprender, tomó la nota y posó su mirada en el papel, leyéndola con detenimiento...   
Explayó gigantes los ojos al leer las últimas líneas. Volvió su mirada al frente, justo para ver como el ángel Gabriel se retiraba de la escena...   
\- No puede ser... – decía incrédulo, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro por naturaleza.   
\- Así es. – dijo Shaina con orgullo. – Te digo que cuando yo digo algo, es porque estoy segura de ello, y estos dos muchachos, Shun y su amiga, son unos anormales... – dijo con detenimiento. – Siempre... son los que se llevan toda la atención, “los mejores alumnos”, “los mas aplicados”, “los mas unidos”, “los mejores del salón...”... vamos a ver, que piensan después de esto... – sonrió y se dio media vuelta.   
\- ¿a dónde vas?... – preguntó Jabú sin obtener respuesta. 

Hyoga veía con atención el acto. María y José tocaban las puertas de la ciudad de Belén sin encontrar alojamiento hasta que al fin, llegaron al pesebre. Irina lucía hermosa, aunque... con sinceridad, no le quedaba del todo bien el papel de la virgen...   
El acto se dio rápido, era corto. En las últimas escenas, poco a poco fueron apareciendo el resto de los personajes, incluso el ángel Gabriel quien se colocó a sus espaldas, bendiciéndolos. Contento al igual que ellos, de la llegada del salvador... 

Los aplausos volvieron mas intensos que al principio. La gente había quedado satisfecha con el acto...   
\- ¡¡¡Te Amo Irina!!! – volvía a gritar el chico desde las gradas. Ella sonreía y volteaba hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba el chico, ignorándolo por completo. Saludando a la gente de las gradas. 

\- Hu Hummm – se oyó un aclarar de garganta, a través de unas bocinas que repartían el sonido por todo lo largo del lugar. La bulla se fue apagando. Interesados todos en oír lo que esa voz tenía que decir... 

>

Al escuchar las primeras líneas el silencio se hizo profundo. Shun agradecía eternamente feliz las felicitaciones de algunos amigos, pero calló súbitamente, al escuchar esas líneas... 

>

June sintió pánico. Las piernas le temblaban. Ahí estaba su mayor temor, a todo volumen, por micrófono y al frente de mas de 500 personas. Hyoga se retiraba junto a Ichi, mas al oír esos versos se detuvo, y agudizó el oído. Jabú le miraba con una sonrisa, que dejaba mucho que pensar... 

>

Las piernas de Shun temblaban sin querer al igual que las de June. Amenazando con desmoronarse en ese mismo lugar. Cayó en si...   
¡Debía irse!. ¡Debía largarse de ahí antes de que aquello terminara!... ¡Antes de que siguiera esa pesadilla!...   
No... ¡esa realidad!...   
Cuanto quiso creer en esos segundos, que eso era falso y no le estaba pasando...   
Pero era real... ¡Y Debía huir!... 

Trató de salir del círculo de gente entre los que se encontraba lo más rápido que podía. ‘¿Por qué te vas?, Qué te pasa?’. Preguntaban algunos sosteniéndolo del brazo... 

>

No le daría tiempo... ¡No podría salir a tiempo!... 

>

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y tropezó. Cayó... en los brazos de alguien... 

>

Subió la mirada y dio con sus ojos azules que le veían sosteniéndole. 

>

Ojalá no dijera su...   
>

Eso fue una daga.   
Una daga directa e incrustada en el corazón. Hyoga explayó los ojos al oír ese último pedazo y le veía el rostro negando con la cabeza. ¡Sin comprender...!   
Lo soltó y Shun casi se cae, de no haber sido porque ya se había apoyado con el otro pie... 

Volteó hacia sus lados, había muchas miradas que caían sobre el...   
Demasiados gestos... 

Jabú le veía negando con la cabeza...   
\- Que asco...   
Decía mientras Ichi le veía de igual manera... 

Dio un paso hacia atrás, temeroso...   
Esto... esto no podía estar pasando... 

\- Shun... – su hermano Ikki se le acercaba. Su rostro confundido, era el mismo que el de las demás personas. No aguantó más...   
Corrió...   
¡Se dio media vuelta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudiese!...   
Mientras que un gran abucheo y algunas carcajadas se intensificaban en el lugar... 

Hyoga miraba absolutamente confundido.   
Ichi y Jabú reían a carcajadas, mientras que Ikki corría tratando de alcanzar a su hermano...   
Irina tomó el brazo de Hyoga mientras ambos seguían al muchacho con la vista. 

\- Que asco ¿no?... que ni piense que podrá quedarse en la institución...   
Hyoga volteó hacia Irina. Ese comentario... había sido tan extraño en ella. Como lo era en si, ese momento... 

Entre las risas, burlas y el entretenimiento de muchos. June logró salir desapercibida. Su rostro, empapado en lágrimas no fue visto por nadie. Corría muy rápido, pero no detrás de Shun...   
No merecía el perdón...   
Eres una perra traidora... se repetía una y otra vez, alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo. 

Solo Shaina la vio correr. Sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza...   
\- Pobre estúpida...


	5. Despedida del Año

Capítulo 05   
Despedida del año. 

Así había sido el penúltimo día de clases...   
Y Para este último. Un nuevo chico sin lágrimas. Seco de tanto llorar y seco de sueños... había reemplazado el lugar de Shun en el colegio. Así había ido a clases, a ese último día. Despedida de fin de año...   
E hizo bien en ir. Porque consiguió... un verdadero amigo, entre un montón de personas, que le había dado la espalda y declarado una guerra sin motivo. 

Esa tarde. Conversó con Hyoga durante todo el trayecto.   
Terminó siendo como sino viese clases. Perdieron unas cuantas evaluaciones, la verdad no importaban, había cosas mas urgentes que arreglar... 

Hyoga había logrado hacerlo sonreír. No exageradamente, pero lo había logrado. Y no lo esperaba...   
Sabía que estaba muy herido y no era para menos...   
Pero él, solo quería hacerlo sonreír... separarlo de ese mundo de tristeza en el que se había sumergido, devolverle las ganas y el ánimo para vivir, ayudarlo a recuperar sus sueños, evitar que sufriese otro golpe bajo como el que había recibido... solo quería.... protegerlo... 

Con mucha timidez. Hyoga le recogió un cabello inquieto por el viento que no le permitía observar por completo su rostro blanco. Le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa. 

\- Shun...   
\- ¿Si...?...   
\- Tengo... perdón, quiero... hacerte una pregunta   
\- ¿Cuál?... – dijo levantando las cejas con intriga. Hyoga lo veía directo a los ojos. Tomó aire y se mojó los labios.   
\- A quien... ¿a quien le dedicabas ese poema?...   
Shun bajó la mirada y volteó hacia el frente de las gradas...   
Otra vez soñando... otra vez no quería despertar... no quería perder la ilusión de que había encontrado un amigo. Ahora... el temor era el doble de gigantesco. Una vez, había sido traicionado por una amiga... y... era muy rápido como para quitarse de la mente, que este podría hacerlo también...   
Que... aunque él se hubiese nuevamente entregado con el corazón en la mano, diciendo la verdad. Este otro chico no estuviese haciendo lo mismo, sino que todo esto fuese un acto. Un acto para sacar mas información, para burlarse de él, para rechazarlo y rebajarlo ante todos... 

\- ¿Quién era Shun? – le volvió a preguntar Hyoga con la mirada al frente al igual que el chico de cabellos verdes.   
Lentamente... y dudoso con su decisión, Shun volteó hacia el rubio. Él también fijó su mirada con la de él.   
\- Fue... Jabú...   
Susurró Shun. Hyoga asintió lentamente, cayendo en la noticia. Pero tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción... 

¿Jabú?... ¿ese chico problemático que siempre se burlaba de todos?...   
Bueno... él no era un santo, se repitió a si mismo. No debía juzgarlo. Aunque él estuviese arrepentido de alguna vez haberlo hecho, igualmente tenía lo mismo de culpa que él...   
No sabía porque, tenía esa tan extraña sensación de decepción...   
Solo bajó la mirada suavemente de nuevo y vio una vez mas hacia el frente. Mientras que el viento le sacudía los cabellos a ambos. 

\- Será... mejor que nos vayamos ya de acá... Irina seguramente me ha de estar buscando y la verdad... no quiero hablar con ella... – dijo Hyoga. - ¿Vendrás...a la fiesta de fin de año?. – le preguntó de nuevo mirando hacia Shun.   
Shun apretó los labios.   
\- No tengo a nadie, por quien venir... ni motivo por el qué celebrar una fiesta...   
\- Claro que no. – le dijo Hyoga. – Me tienes a mí... y... ambos celebraremos, el haber encontrado... un verdadero amigo... – le sonrió. 

Shun le observó directo a los ojos azules. Su piel se veía mas dorada debido a los rayos del sol. El contraste de sus cabellos con su piel era hermosa. Y su sonrisa... era hermosa también...   
Sonrió también... 

\- ¿Eso es un si?. – preguntó Hyoga ya ilusionado.   
\- Eres un manipulador... – dijo Shun sonriendo también.   
\- Lo sé jeje... – le picó el ojo juguetón. – Vamos, que se nos hace tarde... 

Ambos bajaron de las gradas y separaron sus caminos. Primero regresaron a buscar sus libros pero luego, cada uno tomó el camino hacia su hogar. Tenían que bañarse, vestirse y prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche... 

Al Shun llegar a la casa, se sentía mucho mas animado. Lo que había pasado era simplemente... INCREÍBLE....   
Apenas abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su hermano Ikki. Ya cambiado, no tenía el uniforme. 

\- Vaya, al fin llegaste. Ya me estaba preocupando... – le dijo su hermano. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...   
Shun vio el reloj en la pared. Era tarde...   
Para la hora en la que normalmente salían del colegio, era bien tarde. Se le debía haber pasado muy rápido el tiempo mientras conversaba con Hyoga.   
\- Nada. Solo se me hizo tarde... – contestó.   
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?. – le preguntó Ikki con suavidad.   
\- M... Bien... – contestó Shun pensándolo y siendo sincero consigo mismo. Se encontraba mucho mejor que esa mañana. – me siento mejor... de hecho, ahora me tengo que preparar para ir para la fiesta...   
\- ¿Fiesta?. – preguntó Ikki con los ojos explayados.   
\- Si, la de fin de año...   
\- Si, si sé cual fiesta pero... ¿te sientes... tan bien como para ir para allá?. – preguntaba incrédulo   
\- Mmm... Sip!... simplemente me han dado ánimos de repente. – sonrió Shun. Se quitó del marco de la puerta la cerró y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando Ikki volvió a hablarle.   
\- Alguien ha venido a verte... – dijo bajo.   
Shun volteó lentamente. Y allí la vio. Sentada en el sofá de ese cuarto de entrada, no la había notada hasta ahora. Estaba muy callada y quieta...   
..Avergonzada... 

El la miró pero no supo que palabras decir. Ella se mojó los labios y se levantó del sofá.   
\- Los dejo a solas... yo también me tengo que preparar entonces – dijo Ikki retirándose hacia su cuarto. 

Shun suspiró profundamente. Colocó sus libros en una mesa y volteó a verla.   
\- ¿Y Bien...?. Te escucho... – fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras cruzaba los brazos y se armaba de paciencia y valor. 

La chica no dijo nada. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Y en un impulso, se lanzó en sus brazos y lo abrazó.   
\- Perdóname... – dijo con su voz quebrada. – Por favor... perdóname Shun... 

Él no soportaba esto...   
Antes no lo soportaba. El verla llorar. En el salón esquivó su vista, pero aquí la sentía temblar en su hombro y en sus brazos... porque por reflejo, se dio cuenta de que él mismo también la estaba abrazando...   
\- Yo... solo quería ayudarte... yo solo quería ver si... tenías una oportunidad... pero la embarré... y estoy muy arrepentida. – lo abrazaba con fuerza. Lo necesitaba tanto. Shun sintió tener un objeto sumamente frágil en sus brazos.   
Por mas duro que tratase ser. No podía...   
El no podía traicionar a su amiga. Aunque ella así lo hubiese hecho una vez... 

Tomó aire y le acarició el cabello.   
\- Lo peor ya pasó June... ya pasó... – le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera con sumo cuidado, con mucho cariño. – Tú... has sido... la única amiga en quien...yo he confiado alguna vez – su voz titubeaba con llorar también. – Yo... prefiero creer que todo esto ha sido un mal sueño... una pesadilla y que... y que tú y yo aún somos amigos y... ¡que eso no va a cambiar nunca!...   
\- Shun...   
Ella lo abrazaba fuerte.   
Shun apretaba los ojos fuertemente y la abrazaba de la misma manera.   
Un largo minuto se estuvieron así, abrazados. Lentamente, se separaron y Shun le limpió las lágrimas del rostro a su amiga.   
\- Por supuesto que te perdono... y te perdono, porque la tristeza que una vez me has dado. Ya desde antes la habías anulado, con la alegría de haber podido confiar en ti...   
El le sonrió. Y ella le observaba incrédula. Incapaz de entender, como Shun podía comprenderla. Ella había venido a humillarse... a rebajarse por lo que había hecho, a dejarse insultar y hasta golpear y decir las mil verdades que se merecía que le dijeran, pero en cambio... se había encontrado con esto...   
\- Eres un Ángel Shun... un hermoso ángel... – lo abrazó de nuevo.   
El le correspondió el abrazo con muchísimo cariño. Sonrió. Sintiendo recuperar la alegría que le embargaba casi todos los días...   
\- Te quiero June...   
\- Yo también Shun...   
\- Hu hummm – Ikki se aclaró la garganta. – disculpen interrumpir... pero... deberán apurarse si quieren ir a la fiesta. – les regaló una gigantesca sonrisa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

De noche, el salón de baile casi brincaba ante el altísimo volumen con el que sonaba la música estruendosa. Hyoga suspiró, tomando aire antes de entrar al lugar. Vistiendo un pantalón de color oscuro y una camisa blanca y manga larga abierta, pero con un sueter guindando en su brazo para cuando hiciese frío. Muy elegante, pero a la vez, atrayendo muchas de las miradas del lugar...   
\- ¡Hyoga!. – Escuchó que alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas al apenas entrar. Volteo con fastidio sabiendo ya de quien se trataba. – Por un momento pensé que no vendrías. ¡Y que tendría que entrar sola!...   
\- Uy... que horrible Irina, de verdad perdóname. – dijo con un perfecto disimulo de sarcasmo, que la rubia pareció no notar.   
Junto a ella, se encontraban los demás del grupo. Su inseparable amiga Shaina, el novio de ella Jabú e impresionantemente... Ichi, con un parche gigantesco en la nariz. Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. 

\- Te burlas y te mato... – le dijo Ichi molesto, hablando con si tuviese la nariz tapada.   
\- No me burlaré. – dijo el colocando rostro inocente.   
Jabú por otro lado, ya no lo veía igual. Había pasado toda la tarde tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Hyoga. Y no estaba conforme con las conclusiones a las que creía haber llegado. 

\- Espero que no venga hoy a la fiesta... – dijo Shaina. - ¿Sería el colmo no?. A eso se le llama no tener autoestima...   
\- Si vendrá. Este es un lugar libre. – dijo Hyoga sin perder el tono casual en su voz.   
\- Por la misma razón Hyoga. Es un lugar en el que todos van a estar, debería darle vergüenza aparecerse por aquí. – dijo Irina.   
Pero Hyoga no le prestó atención. Había visto algo en la entrada que le distrajo, le hizo sonreír y caminar hacia la puerta incluso antes de que ella terminara de hablar...   
Shun había llegado... 

La rubia arrugó el rostro y lo vio caminar hacia el peliverde. Colocó la boca abierta incrédula.   
\- O sea... ¿me dejo hablando sola?... ¿A MÍ?...   
Pero otra vez, ninguno de los de su grupo le estaba prestando atención.   
Todos estaban siguiendo con la mirada a Hyoga... y a Shun... 

\- Veo que te animaste a venir... – le saludó Hyoga sonriendo.   
\- Que me animaste a venir, que es otra cosa... – le devolvió la sonrisa.   
\- Hyoga e Ikki se saludaron. Su hermano había estado todo el camino cuestionándolo... ‘¿estás seguro de querer ir?. ¿quieres que te acompañe durante la fiesta?. ¿Durante toda la noche?.’... 

Cosa que a todo le había respondido que no.   
Creía estar seguro de que esta vez, podría tomar el riesgo. Ya no había nada que perder. Solo quería estar... con su nuevo amigo...   
Ikki se despidió de ambos al ver su ‘amiga’ y compañera de baile por esa noche, Esmeralda. Dejando solos a los dos amigos.   
Ambos se dirigieron hacia una mesa y se sentaron a tomar unos refrescos. 

Shaina y su grupo miraban incrédulos como Shun les estaba robando a su amigo.   
\- ¿Pero qué carrizo le está pasando a Hyoga?. – preguntaba Irina. - ¿Será que ya se le olvidó con que clase de... TIPO... es con lo que se está juntando?. ¡¡Y a ese... !! ¿Será que acaso se le olvidó que acá nadie lo quiere ver?...   
\- Pues si parece que se le olvidó... – dijo Jabú inexpresivo mientras se llevaba la bebida a la boca, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.   
Irina sintió una gigantesca impotencia.   
\- De verdad... QUE ASCO me está dando Hyoga también... – dijo Shaina negando con la cabeza levantando ligeramente los alrededores de la nariz.   
\- ¡Debí darle su merecido a ese muchacho... Ahora hasta quiere volver RARO a Hyoga! – decía Ichi con esa extraña voz.   
Irina se puso roja. Fúrica.   
Primera vez que ALGUIEN la dejaba... y... ¿por otro hombre?...   
Era demasiado...   
\- Vamos a ver si todavía no ha aprendido... – dijo molesta dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar, muy rápido, histérica. 

Hyoga por su parte charlaba muy entretenido con Shun sin notar las miradas asesinas de sus antiguos amigos. Shun por otro lado, si las notaba.   
\- No te dejan de mirar desde que me viniste a saludar...   
\- ¡Bah!... no me importa. Ya no me importa. Ellos se han ganado que los rechace... mas bien, tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que ellos no eran un buen grupo. Y que... ellos no eran amigos de verdad...   
Shun arrugó el rostro.   
\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no eran amigos en realidad?. Comprendo que... a mí me han tratado muy mal, pero... a ti no te han hecho nada. ¿O si?...   
Hyoga suspiró.   
\- Ellos no son alguien en quien yo pueda confiar... – tomó el último trago de su refresco. – Desde hace tiempo yo... estuve muy enamorado de Irina. Ciego, es la palabra. Ella... se aprovechaba de mi estado, pero... al fin me he dado cuenta que todo lo que hemos sido, ha sido una gran mentira... ella solo está preocupada por su apariencia. Por el qué dirán los demás, por tener... el ‘mejor’ chico que se pueda tener y... ser motivo de envidia para las demás muchachas. Eso es lo que a ella le importa... no el amor, no la amistad...   
Esta vez fue Shun quien suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta su vaso.   
\- Lo lamento, eso es.... muy triste...   
\- Bastante. – dijo él. – y lo peor es que todos ellos son así... y no me había querido dar cuenta...   
Shun volteó la mirada hacia otro lado. La música bajó su volumen e Irina comenzó a hablar por el micrófono. 

-¡Bien!, ¡como todos sabrán este año han pasado muchísimas cosas resaltantes que vale la pena destacar! – comenzó. 

Shun respiró molesto y volvió a bajar la mirada.   
\- Ahí van a empezar otra vez...   
\- Descuida... – Hyoga le tomó la mano sobre la mesa, enlazando sus dedos. – Yo estoy contigo... – le tomó fuerte.   
\- ¡Pero naada es TAN relevante!, Como el hecho de saber que en nuestra destacada institución se encuentren estudiantes como el descubierto recientemente, que puedan influir y dejar por debajo el nombre de nuestro colegio. ¡E incluso!, llegar a influir de mala manera en los demás alumnos. Vean ustedes... – estiró el brazo hacia Hyoga y Shun. – Hyoga es un chico normal y a mí me consta, pues es mi novio. Pero ese muchachito que tiene sentado al lado, ha tratado INCANSABLEMENTE de influenciar en él. Con la intención de hacer que él ME DEJE A MÍ... POR ÉL... JA!... ¿No ven ustedes?... ¿No ven lo ridículo y negativo que es este muchacho para nuestro colegio?. ¿Acaso vamos a permitir que gente COMO ESA esté en nuestra institución?... 

Shun se levantó de la silla queriendo irse pero Hyoga le apretó la mano y lo hizo retenerse en el lugar. La música se bajó completamente hasta perder su volumen y algunos abucheos comenzaban a oírse, además del común murmullo. 

\- ¡Este señores, es un claro ejemplo de la influencia que puede tener en nuestro colegio si nosotros le permitimos que...! – siguió hablando pero ya no se escuchaba el sonido por las cornetas. El micrófono había sido desconectado.   
Irina miró histérica hacia los controles del sonido y la conexión del micrófono. Y en ese lugar, vio al director del colegio mirándole sumamente molesto. 

\- ¡¿Y Cuál es el problema Irina?!. – Gritó Hyoga. No sabía de donde salía su voz. - ¿Acaso el es menos persona que tú?. ¿Acaso el es enfermo?. – Lo haló hacia si y le colocó su mano en el hombro fraternalmente. - ¡Yo SI quiero que el se quede en la institución y lo apoyo sin importarme lo que TÚ o TODAS las personas digan!. – gritó, ya se había contenido mucho... 

Nadie hablaba solo le veían incrédulos.   
De Shun, pudieron creerlo. Pero de Hyoga, el chico mas popular de la escuela. El novio de Irina. Era algo, sumamente increíble...   
Shun no soportaba esas miradas acusadoras...   
Como si el hubiese dañado a ese muchacho... se volteó y casi se suelta de Hyoga queriendo salir corriendo cuando alguien lo tomó por el otro lado con el mismo brazo en el hombro.   
Era June... 

\- Si lo botan a él... también me botan a mí... – dijo June con un tono normal de voz.   
Shun no creía lo que estaba pasando...   
Seguidamente, su hermano le hizo sentir su mano en apoyo palmear suavemente en el hombro. También estaba ahí y estaba con él. 

Los rostros de la gente se veían confundidos...   
Pero... extrañamente, pudo ver... algunas sonrisas muy bien disimuladas entre la gente...   
Una de ellas... el Profesor Dhoko... 

\- Señorita Irina. – hablaba una voz gruesa a través de las cornetas. La voz del director desde el control del volumen. – Si este colegio debe expulsar a alguien. Le aseguro que es usted quien está de primera candidata. Por tratar de alterar el orden en el lugar. Por su bajo rendimiento académico. Por creerse que todos los momentos son actos es la que usted debe lucirse haciendo estupideces como esta. Y sobre todas las cosas... porque se nota que en todos estos años, no ha aprendido nada, NADA... Señores... agradézcanle a la señorita Irina, que esta fiesta, queda CAN-CE-LA-DA, que pasen buenas noches... - Eso había sido apropósito...   
El abucheo volvió, esta vez dirigido hacia Irina. Quien se encontraba histérica, alzada en una pequeña tarima en la que se había colocado a la vista de todos...   
Era el peor día de su vida...   
¡Primera vez que la abucheaban!. Primera vez que la dejaban. Primera vez que la traicionaban y le decían... ESAS COSAS por micrófono!.   
Bajó fúrica y botando chispas de esa tarima mientras todos iban saliendo del lugar. Alguien la tomó del brazo...   
\- Si estás despechadita porque te dejaron por otro hombre... yo aún puedo ser lo que buscas... – le sonreía insinuante el chico de tercer año.   
\- UYYYY!!! – Gritó ella agudamente, histérica saliendo apurada del lugar, con sus amigos detrás.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El lugar se quedó vacío. Algunos poco a poco y otros mas apurados habían salido, pero ya no quedaba nadie. O Bueno, casi nadie... 

\- Será mejor que... ustedes también se vayan. – les decía el director sin molestia. – Ya debemos cerrar el lugar y al parecer, pronto va a llover... 

Los chicos asintieron y se despidieron de su director antes de salir. Shun, se quedó a lo último.   
\- Gracias... – le dijo tímidamente.   
\- No es nada Shu... – el chico lo abrazó fuerte. El director sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.   
\- ¡Nos vamos Shun! – le dijo Ikki en señal de que se apurara.   
Shun se separó del director y le regaló una última sonrisa.   
\- Hasta luego...   
\- Hasta luego Shun. 

Los cuatro salieron del lugar. Shun se preparaba para despedirse de June e Hyoga pero este último, le tomó la mano y lo separó un poco de los otros dos, para murmurarle algo.   
\- Quisiera hablar contigo... – le dijo muy suave. - ¿Podrías... quedarte a hablar conmigo?...   
Shun le miró a los ojos. No paraba de sorprenderle...   
Había algo en ese tono que...   
No... no podía tener nada de sentido...   
Pero la curiosidad mata al gato. Shun se dio media vuelta y le pidió a su hermano permiso, para llegar mas tarde a la casa. 

\- Soy tu hermano. No tu papá. – le sonrió Ikki. – Aunque te quiero como si lo fuese... y solo quiero que seas felíz... – le sonrió. – Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, pero no llegues tan tarde por favor – le acarició el cabello antes de darse media vuelta.   
\- Espérame Ikki, yo te acompaño hasta la parada. – le pidió June. Esta se volteó hacia a Shun y le sonrió. Le tomó de las manos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por darme este día... tan hermoso... ¡te adoro!...   
\- Yo te quiero más. – le contestó Shun. 

Un último beso...   
\- Te veo durante las vacaciones. – Fue la última despedida de June. 

Desde donde estaba, Shun e Hyoga se despidieron con las manos de ellos, mientras se alejaban hasta perderse... 

Hyoga respiró profundo y se volteó. Shun se dió media vuelta y lo siguió mientras caminaban. 

\- Shun... yo... – Hyoga dudaba en hablar. – quería... pedirte disculpas. Si... alguna vez, te ofendí o... te hice sentir mal... yo no...   
\- Un momento. – le interrumpió Shun, deteniéndose. – Soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas a ti...   
Hyoga se detuvo. Levantó una ceja y plantó su mirada en Shun.   
\- ¿Disculpas?... ¿tu a mí?... pero... si tú a mí... no me has hecho nada... – Decía el sin comprender.   
\- Si... si lo he hecho. – dijo Shun bajando la mirada. – Y serán dos las disculpas que tenga que darte... – respiró hondo – una... por haberte mentido. Y la otra... por... lo que te voy a decir ahora...   
Comenzó a lloviznar. Pero ellos no se movieron. Se quedaron quietos en ese lugar.   
Hacía frío... el viento fuerte de la tarde se volvía a hacer presente para seguir moviéndoles frenéticamente los cabellos. Shun tomó aire una última vez.   
\- No fue a Jabú a quien dediqué el poema... – subió la mirada lentamente hasta los ojos azules de Hyoga. – fue a ti...   
Hyoga estaba, sumamente confundido...   
Su gesto extrañado, sus cejas bajas, solo le indicaban a Shun la reacción que tanto, temía observar...   
\- Lo lamento... no quise traicionar tu confianza, ni hacerme pasar por tu amigo, ni mucho menos hacerte cambiar de parecer y...   
\- ¡Shun!...   
\- ...?   
\- ¡Yo te quiero!...y... y... y no solo te... quiero como amigo... sino... ¡como algo más!   
Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.   
Shun temblaba y no solo de frío. Su pecho le estaba apretando. El corazón en la garganta le latía a mil por hora. Esto... esto era ... ¡el doble de increíble de lo que ya le había pasado!...   
\- Shun... ¿tu quisieras... ser mi novio?...   
\- ........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

No existía respuesta hablada para esa pregunta.   
Shun no pudo aguantar mas solo se acercó en un impulso y lo besó. Lo besó con todo el amor que tenía guardado desde hace tanto tiempo. Con todo el cariño que había guardado con recelo solo para él y que nunca pensaba poder entregárselo... ¡Nunca!... 

Lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió como el le abrazaba en respuesta y le correspondía el beso. La lluvia comenzó a caer empapándolos por completo y tapándolos de cualquier vista espía que pudiese verlos en ese momento. Aunque no les importaba que nadie los viese...   
¡No tenía importancia!... ¡Estaban los dos!. ¡Juntos, ahí, ahora!... ¡Eso era lo que importaba!... 

\- Te amo... – le dijo Shun al apenas separar el beso. – y espero... que algún día tu logres amarme a mí...   
\- Creo que ya lo has logrado pequeño...   
\- No quiero hacerte daño...   
\- No lo haces. Créeme que haces todo lo contrario... 

Ambos sonrieron sumamente felices. ¡Eran correspondidos!...Era... lo mas hermoso que nunca pudiesen recordar...   
Era el día, más feliz de toda su vida. ¡De todas sus vidas!. El momento mas simple... y mas hermoso que hubiesen podido imaginar...   
Su besos terminaban por la falta de aire. Cada uno sonreía al ver el rostro empapado del otro. Con los cabellos lisos y pegados al rostro. 

\- No te mojes mas pequeño... no quiero que te me resfríes. – le dio un último beso antes de soltar el abrazo también. Se quitó su suéter y lo extendió cubriéndolos de la lluvia. De hecho, cubriéndolo mas a él de la lluvia. 

\- Gracias... – le susurró el con un brillo intenso en los ojos y una sonrisa sumamente hermosa.   
\- Para servirte... Shun... 

Así. Ambos caminaron debajo de la lluvia. Sin importarles mucho eso, ni la gripe que días después les invadiría. Simplemente disfrutando el momento. Disfrutando la estancia del otro, su compañía... con eso bastaba para todo... con su amor y su amistad...   
Habían logrado ser... amigos y amantes... 

Fin.


End file.
